Don't Panic Just Don't Panic
by DeathWish1234
Summary: My first SWAT kat fic, please R&R! T-bone and Razor are living their normal lives when one day, one faithful call sends their world into a spiral of confusion, denial, betrayal and adventure. A hostage saved can sometimes turn into the one figuring out your identity...will they be able to keep their secret alive? Or will it die in a unbalanced trust between Hero and Hostage.
1. Bad Day Goes To Worse

_**A/N: Hey everyone. This is my first ever SWAT kats fanfiction. I haven't finished the series all the way through and my computer keeps PAUSING like an IDIOT when ever I try to watch more episodes. So please forgive me if I get any info wrong. I know people don't like OC books but I didn't have any other ideas. So again please just give it a chance and hey maybe you'll end up liking it.**_

_**Please review/follow/favorite that'd be awesome! Thank you!**_

_**~Deathwish1234**_

* * *

Sun light poured through a small window in the outskirts of Megakat city, shining into a small bed room and rousing a kat from her much needed slumber.

She groaned into the pillow, 'Sun…come back in a few…hours,' the groggy thought passed her mind as she pushed herself up from the bed and sat up. Already she knew it just wasn't going to be her day. Her head ached and her fluffy tail felt stiff.

However, even though she knew it wasn't going to be a good day, she threw her legs over the side of the small indented bed and shakily stood up. Her vision went black and she groaned, realizing that she'd stood up too fast. She toughed out the dizzy feeling and stretched her sore limbs just as the phone went off. Complaining loudly, she shuffled over to her dresser and snatched the small cell from it, "Whhhattt?" She groaned waiting for someone to answer her.

"Iris!" The voice said back cheerily.

"Dean…" She answered unenthusiastically. Her tail swished slowly in slight annoyance when Dean took his sweet old time in responding.

"Well you sound lovely today. How's about some coffee to perk your day up?" His heavy Australian accent rung through her head like a church bell nonstop ringing past noon. She rubbed her eyes with her light brown paws before sighing into the phone.

"Dean we talked about this," His voice went dead silent on the other end, "I'm ok…honestly."

"Yeah well I'm not trying to cheer you up. I'm trying to be nice. Now shut up and drive over here. We're going out for coffee whether you damn well like it or not." Iris chuckled softly. Now that was more like the Dean she knew. Assertive and demanding.

"Ok I'll meet you in about an hour." She heard him hang up after that, "Stubborn ass," She grumbled to herself before opening her dresser and pulling out a black tank top and light blue wrangler jeans. Almost immediately the strap of her tank top snapped and the thigh line of her pants ripped with an excruciatingly loud noise. "Are you kidding me right now? These were my favorite pair!" Now fuming with anger towards herself, she grabbed a dark blue pair of wrangler jeans and a black T shirt, tucking it into her pants and sliding a dark brown belt across her hips.

Her eyes trailed over the pink slip crumpled up on the floor and her mood instantly dropped again, "So much for worrying about work today," Iris hissed to herself before running her claws through her light brown hair. Her hair felt greasy and her fur looked matted. However at the moment she really didn't care. She was glad today was Friday and that hopefully no one would bother her over the weekend and that Megakat city could stay out of a crisis for just one weekend…JUST ONE!

She smiled gently when she thought of the peril Megakat city had been in and out of. If it weren't for the SWAT kats, the city would probably be leveled right now or all the kats would be enslaved to some insane little midget gnome guy like the past master.

She loved the SWAT kats, they were so mysterious and loyal I guess the word would be. She'd seen the reports, commander Feral wouldn't give T-bone and Razor a break for being vigilantes and they'd just continue to come back and save them all over again.

"Well…if I could I suppose I would too," Iris mumbled to herself while sauntering into her bathroom to wash her hair and fur. Her tired emerald eyes looked into the mirror and back into her room…at that stupid pink slip again. Sure she wasn't happy with the job she'd recently had but to be fired for something she didn't do was infuriating and it really didn't help her pay rent bills.

About fifteen minutes later she was grabbing her keys and padding out to her black and blue Jeep Wrangler. She hopped in and put the keys in the ignition as her thoughts wandered back to the SWAT kats. "I wonder what they do for fun…"

_**Chance's POV.**_

"Hey Jake, wake up!" I shouted into Jake's room while walking out into the kitchen and grabbing a can of milk, "Callie's coming in for her car to get checked up again today!" I heard Jake groan loudly before coming out of his room in his boxers and a T shirt, paw on head and ears pressed flat against his head.

"Man my head hurts today, and didn't Callie get her car checked up on just six days ago?" Jake asked. I walked over and handed him a can of cold milk that he graciously took and popped open with his canine tooth.

"Yeah but she's determined something's wrong with it. I don't mind though," I said with a dreamy look on my face. Callie was gorgeous in every way possible.

"Yeah you never seem to mind," Jake teased stretching out his overworked limbs and padding over to flop down on the couch, "I spent most of the night working out the dings in the Turbokat while you just rested your tail and got beauty sleep…that's not fair." I laughed loudly and plopped down next to him.

"I'm not the one who refused to take a paw off of it until it was done." Jake grunted in return while grabbing the remote and turning the TV on, "What's for breakfast?" he asked.

"Milk," I said simply, "and we have a full day of work ahead of us buddy, but today is Friday so that'll be nice to get the weekend off." I sighed as he channel surfed and stopped at the news channel. The reporters were going over the daily news and droning on about boring cases that both Jake and I tuned out.

"When did you say Callie was coming in today?" I faintly heard Jake ask. I snapped out of my sleepy daze and looked over at him slowly.

"Around noon, why?"

"I was thinking we should go get some G training in. See how much we can take," He shrugged back before grabbing his head again, "Man my head REALLY hurts."

"Probably because you banged it up on our last mission." I answered, looking at my friend in concern, "Maybe we shouldn't do any exercises today. Especially if you're not feeling well."

"Why, scared I can stand more G's then you?" He shot back in a challenging manner.

"In your dreams!" I scoffed, "Last time I lasted eleven seconds without passing out at mock 5!"

"You still can't prove that you weren't passed out then woke up!" Jake retorted smirking slightly.

"Oh bring it on fur for brains!"

_**Iris's POV.**_

My car seemed to be lugging as I drove to the bank to get some cash from my savings account. It kept stalling at every stop light and the engine light wouldn't go off, "Wonderful," I scoffed to myself while banging my face down on the steering wheel, "Now I'm going to have to take my car in for a checkup." I was so done with this day already…

I parked in front of the bank and popped my car door open only to find that my seatbelt was stuck, leaving me stuck in the seat. "Can this day just get ANY better!" I protested to no one in particular as I struggled with my belt.

However I stopped as my ears perked upon hearing a scream. My head shot up and I saw what looked to be the metallikats in the bank. A gasp flew out of my throat as I scrambled to get my cell and dial 911, "hello what is your emergency?" A voice came back to me.

"Get commander Feral or the SWAT Kats, the metallikats are holding up the Megakat city bank," I said in a hurry, still fumbling with my seat belt. Of course the infernal belt still wouldn't budge, "I guess I spoke to soon."

With an angry sigh I re-grabbed my cell and dialed Dean's number, "Hello?" he answered, picking up the phone after three rings as usual.

"Dean, it's Iris," I said quickly so he wouldn't interrupt me, "I'm at the bank but it's being held up right now. My seat belt is stuck and my car isn't going anywhere fast so I'm going to be stuck here for a few. Don't fret and just wait at the coffee shop for me ok?"

"What? Shouldn't I come help get you out?!" Dean protested angrily through the phone.

"And put yourself in the line of fire. Me is enough as it is, but thanks for the offer."

"Well now you sound like Callico Briggs," Dean huffed, "If you get into trouble, it's not my fault if you die…but please don't die." I laughed with a small smile before glaring at the Metallikats through the banks windows.

"No promises, I'll see you as soon as possible," I mumbled before quickly hanging up. I struggled with my seatbelt again and decided to just cut it before I realized, I didn't have a seat belt cutter and my claws were not slicing through this material! "Talk about an awful day!"

_**Narrator's POV.**_

Meanwhile in the outskirts of Megakat city, T-bone and Razor were having a bit of a contest to see who could last the longest in the centrifuge. "Admit it!" Chance shouted as they continued to spin faster and faster, "I can…take….more…G's…then you!"

"I'll believe it when I see it again T-bone!" Razor shouted back as tears started getting wrenched out of their eyes. Just as they were about to reach thirteen seconds a loud alarm started blaring.

"That's Callie!" T-bone hollered, instantly slowing the centrifuge down to a stop. He felt dizzy as he took the first shaky steps off the machine and ran over to the phone. "Yes Ms. Briggs what can I do for you?"

"The metallikats are attacking the city bank!" That was all Callie needed to say.

"We'll be right there," T-bone said slowly before hanging up and running over to his unconscious partner, "Wake up buddy! We've got trouble!"

Razor slowly came too and his paw went to his head again, "How…many…seconds?"

"Almost thirteen, but you probably passed out at ten," T-bone teased while sprinting off to get his suit and mask on.

Before they knew it they were jumping into the Turbokat and preparing for launch, "Preparing to launch!" Razor shouted over the starting engines, "3…2….and launch!" they shot off after that, zipping through the skies at incredible speeds and heading towards the heart of Megakat city.

Already they could see the Metallikats had made a mess of things. The bank was blown open and the local enforcers were trying all attempts to put a stop to their reign of terror. "Looks like they're at it again," T-bone groaned, flying in close.

"Deploying octopus missiles, but with a bit of an extra kick to them!" Razor called out while getting a lock on Mac. He pressed a small red button on his joystick and the missiles deployed, opening up wide to wrap around his bulky metal body.

"HA! Yous think you can stop us with a pathetic holding cage?!" Mac laughed while breaking a part of the missile to show emphasis.

"Just give it a second…" Razor muttered, eagerly awaiting old Mac's surprise.

"Razor buddy," T-bone said pointing a claw over towards some parked cars where Molly was trying to get in one. She ended up just ripping the door off of a jeep but to her surprise there was still someone inside.

While they were distracted a loud screech and a flash of light occurred behind them, "BINGO!" Razor shouted happily, "The electrified octopus missiles worked like a charm!"

"Yeah…but it's not over yet." T-bone muttered, his eyes narrowing as the girl from inside the car was ripped out and shoved into the other seat. Molly looked back at Mac in worry before jumping into the car and grabbing her hostages collar, bringing her face over the seat and shoving an arm gun into her face. She glared straight up at the SWAT kats and smirked as Mac limped over to her, carrying his left arm and right leg.

"Help!" the hostage shouted, struggling like a live fish out of water.

"Razor," T-bone said slowly, his ears lowering, "Molly might kill the person."

"Yeah if Mac doesn't first," Razor replied, "Now come on lets catch up to them!" T-bone nodded and clenched his teeth as they zoomed after the car that was now zipping in and out of lanes, "They seem to be headed towards Megakat bay! We should cut them off before they make it."

"Way ahead of you buddy," T-bone growled pushing his joystick forwards more and zooming the Turbokat along, trying to make it to the bay before the metallikats did.

Meanwhile in the car Iris was pressing herself up against the passenger side door, her green eyes wide as she stared at the two criminals using HER car as a getaway vehicle. "Why can't this thing move any faster!?" Molly snarled, making Iris flinch and shove herself more into the door way again.

"I-I-it's a jeep," Iris stuttered, unsure if she should talk or not, "T-They aren't m-made for speed."

"Some getaway car you chose!" Mac growled from the back seat while trying to get his metallic leg and arm back on.

"Shut up bolt for brains!" Molly snapped back, "I wasn't the one lazin' around!"

"That's right; yous was the one that couldn't even find a suitable getaway vehicle. Now the SWAT kats will be on us for sure!"

"Well if this thing would stop luggin' out, I might have some betta luck getting away!" Iris shook in fear as Molly glared over at her, "What about yous powder puff, think you can drive and lose the SWAT Kats for us?"

"N-NO!" Iris shouted, ears pressing back against her head as she put an arm up to defend herself if needed. Not that it would do any good against metal kats with the strength of twenty men. "M-My car has been having…troubles recently. I wouldn't h-handle it any better than you!"

"Yeah well yous gonna or yous gonna die," Iris's heart dropped into her stomach upon hearing this. Molly slammed to a halt in the middle of the street before getting out and forcing Iris into the driver's seat. She reached over and grabbed the seatbelt before jamming it into its buckle and melting it, "That's so you don't get fancy ideas!"

"Like the one where you let the hostage drive?" Mac growled. Molly turned and whacked him upside the head with her weapons arm.

"Why did I wait for you to get in here again?!"

Iris was very tense, she felt like if she killed the clutch once that she would be killed, 'oh my god, I thought it was going to be a bad day but this is ridiculous!' she thought as her throat tightened, 'I've never been so scared in my life. The last time my hair was puffed this far out was when I lost my parents!' Her ears then flattened on her head. They were approaching the bay and fast.

"Why are we headed towards the bay!" Mac shouted angrily. Iris stiffened up and bit her lip hard.

"Because, that's where our ride is waiting for us numb nut!" Molly yowled back.

"W-were nearing the b-bay awfully fast," Iris stuttered, not looking at them in hops they wouldn't try and intimidate her more than they already had.

"That's the point powder puff. Haven't ya ever driven a getaway vehicle!?"

"I can't say I have…" She muttered back, ears flattening more down onto her head. The bay came up faster than expected and she had to slam on the brakes as hard as she could just so she would drive off a dock into the water. Her claws gripped the steering wheel as she stared at the bay before her. They were so close to falling off it wasn't even funny.

"Thanks toots, we owe ya one," Mac grumbled as he got out of the car. His arm still wasn't on properly but his leg was on good enough for the moment. They stepped away from the vehicle and grinned upon seeing the SWAT kats already at the bay.

Inside the car Iris was desperately trying to get out of the seatbelt. She felt like something bad was just about to happen and she didn't want to stick around to find out what it was. She could hear choppers up ahead that meant the enforcers were coming.

Her breathing hitched as some shouts were shared between the metallikats and the SWAT kats and before she knew the SWAT kats jet was landing and they were popping out of the cockpit. "Surrender metallikats! You're surrounded!" Feral's voice sounded over a megaphone.

For at least three seconds she felt relieved upon hearing his voice until her vehicle was suddenly lifted up. She screamed in fear and hopelessly tugged, scratched and bit at her seatbelt just trying to get the stupid thing off. She could feel warm tears starting to leak down her face as her pupils narrowed, 'Oh my Kats…I'm about to die.' Her stomach dropped again upon seeing the front of her car tilt forwards more.

"Stay back or powder puff gets it!" Molly shouted, helping Mac lift the tiny jeep farther up onto its two front tires.

"T-bone!" Razor shouted, his eyes widening as he pointed to Iris whom was still frantically trying to get out. She even tried stretching her seatbelt to squirm out but it was stuck and melted making all attempts nearly impossible.

"You'll never get away with this!" Feral growled angrily, "All squadrons aim!"

"Feral no!" T-bone shouted, waving his arms frantically. Feral either ignored him or didn't hear him, "Razor buddy, you've gotta stop feral. I'll go get the hostage." Razor nodded and shot off towards the Turbokat, knowing he could contact Feral through it.

Molly and Mac looked at each other as T-bone sprinted towards them. They both grinned and pushed the jeep over the dock into the water, "It's us or her fur balls! You're choice!"

"NO!" T-bone shouted. His ears flattened, 'nice going feral!'

Iris screamed as the jeep slammed into the water, cracking the windshield and making her hit her head on the steering wheel. She was upside down and filling up with water fast. "No, help! Please!" she shouted still wrenching the seatbelt, still trying to get it free.

She extended her neck as much as possible as the water started lapping over her face. 'No…not like this,' she thought before taking a deep breath letting the water take her. Instantly her hearing was messed up as the water poured into her ears. Her heart was thumping in her chest as she clenched her eyes shut. Her vision was blurry too. That impact with her head and the steering wheel had nearly knocked her unconscious.

Her air was running low as she slowly pried her eyes open under the water. She could see the sun…and then something plunging into the water as well. Her heart never slowed down though, it was beating 100X faster than usual as she sank further and further down. What if it was those horrible Metallikats again? Her heart raced faster. In all honesty she'd rather die than be held hostage again…it was terrifying.

She heard water shifting as her blurry vision blinked and saw the shape move closer. She attempted screaming underwater but just lost all her air as the hand reached in and grabbed her seat belt. She didn't know what to do so she failed, trying to get out of its grip that it now hand on her.

Her claws unsheathed as she struggled and in one last attempt to get away she swiped at the persons face. Her claws came in contact with fur and skin before she was nearly ready to pass out. The object flinched and bared its teeth angrily before grabbing her by the waist and pulling her towards the surface. At this point she was done, she didn't care anymore and so…she passed out.

…

As T-bone resurfaced he gasped for air and brought a paw up to his now cut and bleeding cheek, "Jeez lady I was just trying to help!" He grabbed her again before realizing she had passed out, "Wonderful, this day just keeps getting better and better." The cuts on his left cheek stung badly and wouldn't stop bleeding but he just shook of the pain and started hauling the girl out of the water.

* * *

_**A/N: So...what did you think? Any thing I could improve? Idk please review and talk to me about it. The feedback is really appreciated. I hope you guys will enjoy this as I continue with it!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**~Deathwish1234**_


	2. Guilt

_**A/N: Hey everyone! I just wanted to say thank you so much for the feedback. I really appreciated it! So I do, do review responses which I hope is ok by all of you! If you don't want your review responded to, please just tell me. Thank you! **_

_**DISCLAIMER! I do not own SWAT Kats, I only own Iris, Dean and the plot line thank you!**_

_**REview responses! Dax0042: Thank you for being my first reviewer/favoriter/follower! That made my day! I hope you enjoy this chapter too and I hope to hear from you again in the future!**_

_**Starjammerblue: I'm sorry for the confusion. It was in the narrators POV focusing on the world through Iris's eyes if that makes sense XD. So she could see how T-bone cut her out. But sorry for the confusion. I tried to make up for it in this chapter by explaining a little bit of that. Thank you for the review and I hope to hear from you in the future too!**_

_**uss71832: Thank you for the review and follow! I appreciated them! I hope this story will be to your liking and I hope you enjoy this chapter too. I also hope to hear from you in the future as well! :D**_

_**and finally Purpledragon6: Oh my goodness thank you so much! Your review made me smile and jump around in front of a person I was buying a horse from XD. I'm glad you think this is remarkable and I hope I can keep it that way! I hope to hear from you in the future as well!**_

_**Also sorry if T-bone seems a little OOC in this chapter, I tried my best though!**_

_**~Deathwish1234**_

* * *

"Aw come on!" T-bone shouted as he realized the girl wasn't responding. He put an ear over her heart but didn't get a response, "Razor get an ambulance!"

"Way ahead of you buddy!" Razor called back while zipping off to the communicator in the Turbokat.

T-bone looked back down at the girl as he felt the warm blood still matting his sandy/ golden brown fur. He sighed and looked up desperately, "This is why I let sure shot handle this," He then turned his attention back to Iris and started preforming CPR on her, trying to resuscitate her. He glanced around, uncomfortable with the crowd gathering to see him save her…including the news reporters… 'Why me?' T-bone thought while leaning down and giving her mouth to mouth CPR.

"An ambulance is on…its…way," Razor said, slowing his speech pattern down upon seeing his best friend trying to revive this girl. T-bone pulled away from her before putting his ear down above her heart again. He growled in anger upon still not getting anything so he went back to the thirty compression's and five breaths.

"How long until that ambulance gets here sure shot?!" T-bone asked looking up, clearly out of breath and losing hope fast.

"Not long!" Razor called back coming over and putting a paw on T-bones shoulder, "Let me take over pal." He looked up at Razor hopelessly as his ears drooped and dripped with access water. He took a step back as Razor filled in and started doing the compression's and breaths.

"But I-I was right there, I got her out and she was still kicking…"

"It's not your fault T-bone," Razor said, looking up from the compression's to look T-bone in the eye, "You did everything you could." T-bone looked crushed. 'She was right there…' he thought sadly, "Don't give up hope yet buddy, here comes the ambulance!" His ears perked and he looked over his shoulder to see the ambulance zooming over, parting the large crowd of Kats.

Also parting the Kats was commander Feral, "Oh brother," Razor mumbled at his angry expression.

"The metallikats got away because of you!" He pointed a claw at T-bone, "If you hadn't gone after the hostage-."

"He saved her life!" Razor growled, defending his close friend. Surprisingly T-bone didn't put up a fight at all, he just sadly watched as the paramedics came and took the girl away.

"Doesn't look like it to me," The crowd froze in silence. Everyone was shocked now, including both Razor and T-bone.

"Come on buddy, let's get out of here," T-bone muttered to Razor, seeing him quake with rage towards the commander. He put a paw on Razor's shoulder to calm him down, "Come on." Razor turned without a word and stalked off towards the Turbokat.

"Hey, get back here!" Feral shouted after them, his face hardening in anger.

'We used to follow orders from you; but not anymore fur ball,' Razor thought while jumping into the back of the Turbokat and buckling himself in. He was still fuming mad but tried to take a deep breath as T-bone hopped in too.

_**Jake's POV. **_

Chance and I got back to base not long after we left Megakat city and already I knew this day was going to be 100X harder. Chance was hardly talking and having a hard time focusing on work, "Hey Chance, you alright?"

"Fine." Chance replied simply. I sighed and dropped the subject, if I knew Chance I knew he'd talk about it when he was darn well ready.

"Well, Callie will be here in just a few short minutes," I grumbled, "Do you want to just relax until then?"

"No," Chance said simply again. He hadn't pulled his nose out of a broken up cars engine since we got back. It was starting to irritate me but I understood he was just angry, I was too. I couldn't believe Feral would blame him for the metallikats escape. 'What would he have done?' I thought as my tail twitched impatiently.

Not long after Callie pulled into the garage and popped her car door open, "Hey guys, just dropping it off for another checkup," She said sending me a sweet smile and handing me the keys.

"Alright Ms. Briggs," I said smiling back at her, "We'll get to work on it right away."

"Alright," She said before glancing over at Chance, "Sorry I'm a little late, the metallikats were holding up the bank and took a hostage with them. The SWAT kats went in to save the hostage but I heard the rumor that she didn't make it." There was a loud noise that made both Callie and I look over. Chance had banged his head on the hood of the broken up car and was now cursing under his breath while rubbing the sore spot, "You alright, Chance?" Callie asked giving me a strange look.

"Fine, I just have to go…get another wrench, I-I dropped this one," I quirked an eye brow at him as he quickly walked away into another room.

"What's up with him?" Callie asked, looking over at me for answers.

"It's just been a pretty tough day," I said back, shrugging, "He didn't get a good sleep last night."

"Hmm well alright, if you say so. Anyways I believe Mayor Manx asked commander Feral to bring the hostages car over here once we get it out of the bay. Maybe you guys could salvage some parts from it or something."

"The car went into the bay?" I asked, pretending to be oblivious to the whole situation.

"Yeah, it was a big hostage kidnapping. T-bone dove in to save her but when he surfaced she didn't have a heartbeat. Then commander Feral had the guile to blame the SWAT kats for the Metallikats getting away and the hostage dying." Callie huffed, crossing her arms and leaning up against her car, "The whole thing is infuriating."

"Great Kats, that sounds horrible. Will it be on the five o'clock news tonight?" I replied, ears lowering ever so slightly.

"I'm sure it will be. Well anyways I have to get going, I'll see you later Jake." I nodded and showed her out of the garage, "By the way when do you think my car will be done?"

"Most likely by Wednesday," I answered waving at her as she climbed into the mayor's limo.

"I'll pick it up then. Oh and make sure to tell Chance I said goodbye!" I shouted back an Ok before heading back into the garage and straight into the base. Chance wasn't in his room or anywhere around the upper level so I headed down stairs to see him rummaging through his stuff.

"Hey, what're you doing?" I asked when a shirt came flying at me and smacked me in the face.

"My knife, I used it to cut that girl out of her seat-belt. I must've dropped it when I was bringing her back to the surface." Chance answered with a hint of a growl in his voice, "I'll never get it back now."

"Callie said that the enforcers are going to be hauling the car out of the bay and over here. Maybe it'll still be in there when it arrives," I said, trying to cheer him up even just a little bit. Instead of cheering him up though, he just seemed to get even madder. His ears flattened down on his head and his fur bristled a little bit, "Buddy will you just talk to me about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about Razor," Chance snapped back making me flinch slightly, "That's the first hostage I have and ever will lose."

"Don't beat yourself up about it, T-bone. These are just some of the hardships hero's like us have to cope with, there's always going to be a bad day."

"We're not hero's razor!" Chance snapped again, turning around with his teeth bared, "We're vigilantes, yeah we take care of the problem, but we're not heroes."

I put my paws up in surrender, "Alright just calm down would you?" He growled lowly before looking away and swishing his tail back and forth aggressively, "It was just a bad day. It wasn't your fault T-bone."

"I know that!" He shouted, "But it IS my fault the metallikats got away!"

"Would you rather have just left the hostage to drown? You know that was a life or death choice." I said seriously while crossing my arms over my chest.

"…Don't see how it would've changed anything…"

"It could've changed everything. So stop beating yourself up about it and come help me with Callie's car," He didn't even perk up or move when I mentioned Callie and THAT was unusual.

"Not today sure shot, I'm going to go out for a little while. I'll look into, Callie's car when I get back." Chance grumbled storming off before I could stop him.

"Wait! Where are you…going," I stopped and sighed upon hearing the door slam shut. I knew there was no stopping him; it wouldn't help anyways so it's better to just let him blow off the steam, "Well Callie's car isn't going to work on itself."

A few hours later I finished up with Callie's car for the night and resigned back into the base to watch the news and relax. I grabbed a can of milk from the fridge and plopped down onto the old couch before grabbing the remote and turning the TV on.

"If it weren't for those vigilantes the SWAT kats, the metallikats would've been apprehended and the hostage would have survived! The enforcers' job is not to be done by ruthless rookies, but by experienced and skilled soldiers!" Feral was reporting to the Cat's eye nightly news. I growled and bared my canine teeth at the TV.

I opened my mouth to shot an insult at the screen when I heard the door open and close, "Is that you buddy!?" I called out craning my head to see around the corner.

"Yeah, it's me," T-bone answered back. Just from the tone of his voice I knew he was in a rotten mood.

"Furthermore," The TV blared, switching from Feral to a random reporter, "We have been informed that the hostage from today's heist is in urgent care in the hospital. We are unaware of if she'll survive the night or not." I quickly changed the channel as fast as I could but I knew I was too late already.

I looked over to see Chance still looking down in the dumps and his ears were still sagging unhappily, "Do you still want to look into Callie's car and see if you can find something I couldn't?"

"No, I'm just going to head to bed bud; I'll see you in the morning."

"Wait but scaredy Kat's on! Won't you even stay up to watch an episode of that?!" I called after him. Scaredy kat was his favorite show and unless Callie was in trouble he'd hardly ever miss it.

"Not tonight pal, I just want this day to be over," He answered before continuing on his way to his room. I groaned and slammed the back of my head into the spine of the couch. I despised seeing my friend in this state but he wouldn't let me help him even if I tried by scoring him a date with Callie. 'This is going to be a long night.' I thought exasperatedly as I slowly stood up to get some dinner.

_**Chance's POV.**_

I lay in my bed, silently staring at the dark roof and running my paw across the three rather deep gashes in my cheek. I knew I should wash it off and clean it up but I couldn't stop touching it. 'Why is this bothering me so much?' I thought as I frowned and clenched my teeth tightly, 'I didn't even know the she kat and I'm beating myself up about it.'

I groaned and reached over my head to pull my shirt off before tossing it across the room and settling back down into the warm bed. I closed my eyes for a minute, letting myself swim through my thoughts and sort out the ones I felt were the most important. 'Razor and I need to find the metallikats before they hurt someone else.' The thought ran across my closed eye lids for a few minutes as I tried to push it away and think of something else, 'Callie's car is going to need fixing. Maybe she'll want to go out for coffee when she comes to pick it up…' however at the moment that didn't seem as important as the first thought that crossed my mind.

I growled quietly and pried my eye lids open to star into the darkness again, "Just sleep it off Chance, you'll feel much better tomorrow." So that's exactly what I did. I closed my eye lids and pulled the covers up under my arms before turning onto my side and taking a deep breath. A good night's sleep would do me good.

Too bad it wasn't a good night's sleep though. I was waking up every other hour with dreams and screams echoing through my head. I couldn't get her scared face out of my head, or when she tried to get away from me, 'what did you do to me lady?' I thought angrily as I clenched my eyes and teeth shut and pulled a pillow over my head.

Finally after another hour of restlessness, I decided to get up and get a can of milk. I stalked out of my room and into the kitchen before gently tugging the fridge open and grabbing a can or two of milk. I sulked back into my room while popping the can open with my canine tooth before sitting down on the side of my bed and guzzling the first can. 'Never thought saving Megakat city could be so heart wrenching.' I'd never lost a hostage before or anyone in that matter. And with all the press running around about it doesn't make it any better. Let alone Feral pointing the claw at me as soon as he could made not only me but Razor and the SWAT kat name look bad. That's what angered me the most.

I sunk back down into a lying position in the bed before resting my arm on my chest and glancing at the clock, "Three AM…wonderful." I complained unhappily while clamping my eyes shut and praying for at least SOME sleep.

_**Narrator's POV.**_

Chance eventually nodded off into another restless nightmare. He tossed and turned, jerked and clawed, growled and hissed and flailed for another whole two hours. Images of the metallikats lifting the car up and Iris pleading for help kept haunting his dreams. Also when he was trying to resuscitate her and kept coming up with nothing but lost hope.

He made another small jerking motion before rolling onto the other side of the bed and growling at nothing. In his mind he could feel the girl's claws slicing through his fur and skin on his cheek, marking him instantly. That and the warm blood that kept seeping through his fur as the wounds refused to close up and start healing.

"Got away because of you!"

"If you hadn't gone after that hostage-."

"He saved her life!"

"Doesn't look like it…" The small memory clips echoed in his head and ears as the scene played out before him again. By this time he was sweating while tossing and turning more and more. His claws angrily sunk into the pillow he was lying on and poked little holes in it as his ears flattened and whirled around with many mixed emotions.

Not more than three hours later, T-bone sat up quickly in bed panting and clawing at his heart frantically. He growled in anger while pulling on his ears, "Get. Out. Of. My. Head!" He snapped while shaking his face once or twice.

Meanwhile in the hospital Dean hurried frantically into a room with his tail frizzed and his eyes wide with worry. He ran up to the services counter and slammed into the side of it, panting while looking at the worker on the other side, "How may I help you sir?" She asked kindly.

"My…friend," He panted, trying to catch his breath, "She checked in early yesterday. Her name is Iris."

"Are you looking for what room number she's in?" The worker asked calmly, seeing that he was very frantic. It was only five thirty in the morning and he looked like he'd just ran the whole way there.

"Yes," He sighed, leaning into the white granite counters for support, "I need to see her."

"Well she's in room 2207 but you'll have to wait a while sir, visiting hours are from ten AM to three PM, she's probably still resting."

"No you don't understand-." Dean tired only to be silenced by her white paw.

"Rules are rules sir, I understand very well you probably want an interview from her but visiting hours are not for nearly five hours."

"Report-NO I'm not a reporter! I don't work for any kind of news place, Iris is my-."

"Sir please, I will not tell you again. Visiting hours are from ten to three," The she Kat said with a little more ferocity. She was clearly annoyed with his persistence. Dean didn't seem to care or notice, he had to see Iris, and he NEEDED to.

He was about to argue before he bit his tongue when an idea popped into his mind, "Yes mam, thank you." He stalked off seconds later, rounding a corner and standing there for a minute with a mischievous grin on his muzzle. "If there's no way in, make your own way." He mumbled to himself as the worker turned around and walked into the employee's bathroom.

Dean spun around the corner and sprinted through the waiting room into the hallways of the hospital, "Room 2207, that's another floor up," He said to himself quickly taking the elevator up a flight and coming out quickly, '2207, 2207,' he kept chanting in his head, trying hard not to forget the number.

A few twisty hallways later and Dean arrived in front of the room 2207. He stopped and took a deep breath before gripping the door handle and pushing it open. Iris was on the hospital bed with a bandage around her shoulder and forehead. Dean let out a breath of relief upon seeing the heart rate monitor beeping softly, "So the rumors are really just rumors," A smile replaced his worried face as he sat down in a chair next to her and grabbed her paw to hold.

She stirred not too long later and groggily popped an eye lid open. Dean was alerted of her being awake when the heart monitor started beeping faster. Iris was notorious for hating hospitals, "Iris?" He said while perking his ears gently. She looked over at him and her eyes narrowed.

"W-Where am I?"

"In a hospital," Dean sighed, clearly relieved to see her alive and talking, "Everyone thinks you're dead."

"What?" She whispered, "I only hit my head on the steering wheel though. Wait, who saved me?"

"Well you didn't have a heart beat when you got to the surface according to the press. And one of the SWAT kats saved you, both of them performed CPR on you before the ambulance arrived." Her eyes widened a little and her ears flattened in embarrassment.

"How do you know that?"

"Are you kidding, it's all over the news. Feral blames the SWAT kats for 'losing' a hostage and letting the metallikats get away. Great kats you can only imagine how they feel, I'm sure they think you're dead too." Her ears flattened again.

"So because of me the crooks got away?"

Dean didn't know how to reply. He just stared at her for a second before sighing, "No, it was either you or them and the SWAT kats chose you."

"Oh no," Iris said suddenly, clenching Dean's paw tightly in her own.

"What?" He asked, eyes widening slightly in concern.

"That means that when I flailed under the water I actually scratched on of the SWAT kats, great kats how embarrassing! I feel so bad now!" She said while pulling her ears slightly but stopping upon realizing that it hurt.

"You suffered from a concussion and probably didn't really have control of your actions. Also, you were scared not even the SWAT kats themselves could blame you for that," Dean said calmly while grabbing a clip board that was at the end of her bed, "Looks like you got a concussion, whip lass and a laceration on your forehead? There was also water in your lungs and you had a small burn on your right leg. Looks like one heck of a day."

Iris groaned and turned her face on the hospital pillow, "When can I go home? Can I go home now? Please?"

"Whoa there tiger," Dean said setting a paw down gently on her shoulder, "let's wait for a doctors approval to get you home. You need some rest."

"But I hate hospitals!" She protested, eyes narrowing as she glared at him, "I'll break out of here myself if I'm not released within the next couple days."

* * *

_**A/N: What did you think? Please review and tell me! Follows and favs are greatly appreciated too! Thank you to everyone who is reading/following/favoriting and reviewing my book. I give you all cyber cookies XD. **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**~Deathwish1234**_


	3. Fun

_**A/N: Hey guys! Thank your for all the wonderful feedback! I appreciate it all! I got seven reviews for chapter 2 and that was AWESOME! Thank you all so much! So here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy and please keep reviewing it's awesome!**_

_**Quick review responses :D: Purpledragon66-I'm glad you're still loving this story XD**_

_**Trekker 77: She does feel lucky to be alive. The SWAT kats get all the credit for that XD Thank you for your feedback!**_

_**DQRS guy: Thank you! I'll try to keep up the good work!**_

_**An amber Pen: I. Will. Not. Stop. This. Story XD Just for you! Thanks for the feedback! **_

_**Skynight1987: Thank you for the suggestion of keeping it in 3rd person, I did it for you for this chapter but I will not do it often. Switching POV's is my writing style and I will not change it. I'm sorry if it's slightly unsettling to any of my readers but it's how I work and you'll have to get used to it. Besides, I find just regular 3rd person kind of boring honestly. I want to feel the emotions the characters feel and I want you guys to feel them too, which is why I switch the POV's to give you a look at the world through their eyes. Ya know...walk a mile in their shoes? But thank you for the feedback and suggestion. It was greatly appreciated :). I think I'll stick to my style though XD. And I like you said it's like an art...though to be honest, I find it to be more a delicacy then an art. Something some people really enjoy and something people don't. :D**_

_**Last two responded to at the bottom! Thanks for the feed back and PLEASE REVIEW! I don't own the SWAT kats thank you!**_

_**~Deathwish1234**_

* * *

Two weeks later…

_**Narrator's POV.**_

"Yes, I'll be safe…what? No of course not! Oh like that chances of THAT happening are high…Dean please, I have to go!" Iris huffed into the phone. Sometimes, Dean could be a little over protective and not that there's anything wrong with that…but kats alive did it get on her nerves.

She had just been released from the hospital not more than two days ago and JUST got the news and press to leave her alone. They were acting like she was some big deal and she really wasn't, 'It could've been anyone in that car,' she thought while grabbing her side bag and getting ready for a nice walk to the junk yard.

Recently, she'd been informed that her Jeep was fished out of the lake and sent to a junk yard. She didn't ever expect it to work again, but there were a couple of things in there that had sentimental value, such as her garage keys and pictures of her with Dean.

However as soon as the opened her door to see none other than Dean standing right outside of it, looking mad she knew there was no escaping reality. She was going to have to answer every question he threw at her.

"Dean what're you doing here? You nearly startled me," Iris said with a terse voice and a clearly obvious awkward and fake smile.

"You know when I call and fret over you, it's because I worry," He grumbled, ears falling back on his head as he crossed his arms across his chest and glared at her.

Iris sighed and threw her head back with a groan of defiance, "For the last time Dean I am not going to get kidnapped or murdered by a couple of junk yard workers. I will be fine, one time Dean. It was ONE time that I wasn't fine and I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time…so please, just let it go."

"I will not let it go," He spat, his dark yellow eyes narrowing unhappily, "You could've died then I'd be left alone. That and you take too much of this in stride," Iris rolled her eyes and pushed passed him to start her twenty minute walk. This of course didn't deter Dean; he just trotted up alongside her and sideways glared at her, "What if they come back for you? What if now that they know the SWAT kats feel guilty about losing you, they'll use you for some horrible plot?"

"for the last time, I am not special. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. The Metallikats probably don't even remember exactly what I look like-,"

"Your face is all over the news!" Dean cut in, shrieking loudly over nothing.

"And it shouldn't be," Iris snarled back. Her impatience had started to gnaw at her now, she tried to be patient and let him rant but this was getting ridiculous. Dean's ears flattened as his eyes slightly widened at her tone, he didn't get that from her a lot, "Don't you get it. I was just some stupid she kat who got in their way. Who got in everyone's way. If anything, the SWAT kats were probably celebrating my 'death.'"

"They're hero's, they don't celebrate a hostages death…that's what the villains apparently do on Saturdays," Iris gave him a strange look before sighing and rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Alright well that's very fascinating Dean, now if you don't mind I'd like to go fetch my destroyed car ALONE thank you."

"At least let me give you a ride," Dean begged. Iris sighed and looked at him furiously.

"If I let you give me a ride, will you shut your muzzle and leave me alone?" Dean looked at her incredulously for a second, debating her offer silently within his thoughts before sighing and giving her a short lived, curt nod. Iris smiled gleefully before grabbing his coat and quickly dragging him a block back to her house and his truck.

They popped the doors open on the truck and silently climbed in, Dean with an unhappy expression, Iris with a zealous expression. Finally, people would just get off her tail about everything that happened WEEKS ago, "Why did I agree to do this again?" Dean asked weakly.

"Because if you don't, I am going to throw you into a vat of hot milk, really hot milk," Dean groaned and let his head fall onto the steering wheel, "Do I need to make you sign a treaty?"

This time Dean shot her a dirty look and buckled up before starting his truck, setting it in gear and heading off towards the junk yard, "One question, that's all I ask."

"Fine," she mumbled while crossing her arms over her chest and praying it wasn't 'why won't you talk to me about this' crap that Dean sometimes like to use on her.

"…What was it like? You know…dying and stuff?" This surprised her, it sounded to her like Dean wanted to know if what he believed in religiously was true.

"Well," Iris said, "I can't honestly tell you. I don't remember anything past scratching that poor SWAT kat, if I ever meet them again I am going to apologize to them. Anyways, I don't remember but it was very calm where ever I was." Dean seemed a little more at ease. Iris was never a religious person but Dean was very religious, just sometimes questioned if it was real.

"Was it nice?"

"Well I wouldn't describe violently dying as nice but the calm, not understanding part seemed pretty nice. I had no worries and I felt as light as a kats single hair."

"Are you just saying that?" Iris put up her paws and glared at him.

"Why would I just flat out lie to you? Oh and take the next right, I know a short cut through town."

Dean sighed and dropped the subject, instead focusing on the road ahead of him. Kats were going about their daily lives, even though another SWAT kat emergency had happened just that morning. Something about Dr. Viper attempting to kidnap the mayor to turn him into some mind controlled, swamp monster.

By now, the kats of Megakat city seemed to be pretty used to the constant emergency and who didn't love a good hero to come save the day all the time? It was almost like a story book with no ending, it just kept going on and on and on. Though, it seemed to keep the katizens pretty content.

"After this next left," Iris spoke up, "Take the second right and we'll be on the road to the junk yard."

"I thought you said this was a short cut?" Dean huffed, shooting her a dirty look.

"It is, as soon as you get on the road you'll see it's just across the way," Iris shrugged and leaned back into the cushiony seat. She wasn't thrilled that her jeep had been throttled in the kidnapping and that she could only get some things out of it, not take it home and even try to scrap it for other things.

Meanwhile Chance and Jake were working on another car that had been brought in recently. Currently, Jake was handing T-bone the tools to work under the car while he worked on the engine under the hood of the car, "Hey Jake, hand me a can of oil would you? Might as well change their oil while fixing their brakes."

"Yeah not to mention the shot ignition, they're lucky they got this thing here in one piece!" Jake said, grabbing a thing of oil and tossing it into Chance's awaiting paw.

"Well when you go four wheeling with a two wheel drive, clearly there's going to be some complications," Chance muttered, sliding back under the car on the roller and grabbing the wrench to undo the oil cap. He adjusted his hat so it would fall off when he laid on the rolling slab of metal, but it didn't work very well.

After changing the oil and tuning up the brakes, Chance helped Jake with the shot ignition before taking a break to drink some milk and cool off. "Looks like breaks over hotshot, we have another customer," Jake mumbled, pointing a claw towards the gates where a large black truck was pulling in.

Chance groaned loudly, hoping this would just be a quick fix, "Alright, I'm gonna put what's left of my milk in the fridge. Bring them in would you?"

"Sure, be quick though. If it's another cranky old granny then I don't want to deal with her," Jake chuckled, adjusting his red hat on his head before perking his ears and walking out to the truck to signal him to come in.

"Kats alive she was something else," He heard Chance mutter while heading into the base to put his drink away.

However instead of pulling in, the truck just pulled up and turned away from the garage, a dark window rolling down to reveal a dark brown almost red tom kat in a black sweat shirt lean out, ears perked and ready to talk, "How can we help you sir?" Jake asked the man, noticing that there was another person in the car.

"I'm just dropping off a friend," Dean said, sighing slightly, clearly unimpressed with leaving Iris here alone to walk home. But he did have to go back to work and he didn't want to get in trouble with his overpowering, fat boss whom did nothing but yell at people all the time and fire everyone. He did not want to be fired.

"Dropping off a friend?" Jake questioned as the opposite sides car door popped open and a she Kat jumped out, grabbing a side bag and slipping it on.

Dean sighed and looked at Jake helplessly, "I didn't have a choice in the matter. The woman always wins." Jake gave him a strange look before Iris walked around the truck to face him. Jake had to keep from his jaw dropping when he instantly recognized the girl. This was the girl that was supposedly dead! The hostage!

"W-what can I do for you mam?" Jake stuttered, he felt like he was addressing a dead person. All he'd heard from the news was that she didn't make it and that it was all T-bones fault.

Meanwhile Chance was wiping some sweat off his forehead, getting ready to go out and help Jake with the new incoming car. He noticed the car had pulled aside instead of into the garage which was strange, maybe the person was just lost or something.

"Dean, I'll be fine just get to work," Iris growled, getting tired of his constant bickering and worrying.

"Why don't I come pick you up during my lunch break?"

"DEAN!" Iris snapped, "I can take care of myself, please just go. I'm not a kitten."

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes before looking towards the still dumbfounded Jake, "Everything good then?"

"Yeah…Wait what did you need Ms.?"

"Brady but please call me Iris," Iris said, "And I just need to-."

"YOU'RE ALIVE!?" someone screamed making Iris's fur stand on end and her eyes widen in shock. Jake too was surprised as Dean drove away slowly. They both looked back towards the garage to see Chance with a shocked expression staring at Iris.

"Uh he means we saw on the television that you had died. You are that hostage aren't you? That the SWAT kats tried to save."

"They did save me," Iris said calmly, "And yeah but it's not a big deal. Anyways what I was trying to say is that I just need to salvage my stuff from my jeep. I was informed it was towed in here not more than a couple days ago?"

"Of course, Ms. Brady. Hey Chance where did the enforces leave the jeep that was towed in a few days ago?" Jake called back to his still deadpanning partner, "Or could you show her while I finish the blown ignition and make sure everything else is fine?"

Chance shook his face out slightly, putting on a serious face and erasing the shock from his expression, "Yeah sure buddy just holler if you need something."

Jake nodded and left Iris to Chance whom cautiously approached her like she was a ghost, "Well I'm not going to scratch, you look like you've just seen a ghost," Iris said, crossing her arms and lowering her ears towards him slightly.

"Sorry mam, I just…thought you were dead," Chance said motioning for her to follow him towards the back of the shop where the impounded cars would usually stay.

"Well then I guess you have seen a ghost huh?" Iris chuckled, trying to stay in good humor, "Sorry I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Iris Brady but please just call me Iris," She held out a paw that Chance firmly took and shook.

"I'm Chance Furlong, nice to actually meet you Iris."

"Actually?" Iris questioned, cocking her head slightly in confusion.

Chance realized his mistake and quickly tried to cover up for it, "Uhh that is not through the news cast I guess."

Iris seemed to have bought the alibi and followed Chance closely in awkward silence before spotting her completely totaled jeep. She gasped and ran forwards with a _smile _on her face as her fluffy tail swished happily, "Oh thank you Mr. Furlong. My dad gave me this jeep when I turned sixteen."

"But it's totaled," Chance said, giving her a confused look, "And please just call me Chance."

"Alright, Chance," She said, testing out his name, "Come help me search this thing, and it may be totaled but that doesn't mean it doesn't mean anything to me."

Chanced looked a little wary at first before walking up to the jeep and grabbing the door that kindly broke off and fell, "Great Kats I'm sorry," He said as a blush heated his face.

"Hey," Iris said, a smile still present on her face as her tail curled in excitement, "You just gave me an idea." Chance gave her a look as she walked around to the other side and ripped the already half off door, completely off. She laughed and let the door fall to the ground, "Come on! Help me destroy it; I was going to see if I could scrap it anyways. No way it'll ever drive again."

"Uhh…" Chance mumbled, not knowing exactly what to say. He thought the jeep was important to Iris then she turns around and wants to destroy it!?

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!" Iris said happily, leaning in and pulling the head of the gear shifter off, "Unless of course you're scared." She tossed the cap into Chances paws as he gave her another look. This time it was a look of determination and a little bit of a hurt ego.

"Scared? To rip apart a car? I do this for a living!"

"Well then bring it on, _Mr. Furlong,_" She teased. Chance shrugged and leaned into the car, pulling the seat out with a bit of muscle and elbow grease, "See you're getting into it! Now help me rip the steering wheel off."

Back at the garage…

Jake had long finished the shot ignition and was now patiently awaiting his partner while sipping a can of milk, 'what's taking him so long to show Ms. Brady to her car?' He thought while glancing out the window, not that he could see anything of course. But he could at least see if his buddy was on the way or not.

After about another ten minutes of waiting, Jake sighed in annoyance and stood up deciding to just go find them himself. He tossed his now empty milk can before heading out towards the direction they walked off in. It wasn't hard to find them from the sound of things being broken and laughing being heard, "What're they doing?" He mumbled while walking around the last bend and seeing T-bone on the ground, holding a tire that looked like it knocked him down and Ms. Brady sitting on the roof laughing at him while unscrewing the screws to her surf board rack and large fog lights.

"Chance? What's going on?" He said, interrupting their hysterical laughing. Chance immediately stiffened up and turned his head around, his ears perked and alert.

"Hey Jake, just helping Iris destroy her car."

"DESTORY!?" Jake said, giving them both a confused look, "I thought you just wanted to salvage some stuff?"

"I am, and with Chance here helping it's going a hundred times faster. So Jake is it? Wanna join?" Iris said ecstatically while Chance rolled the tire off of himself and got back up, brushing off his blue jumper and adjusting his hat.

"Yeah come on Jake, it's actually fun," Chance said, grinning at his friend and tossing him a crow bar. Jake looked at the crow bar sitting in his paws for a second before looking back up at the two like they belonged in the loony bin.

"Don't you think-."

"Nope!" Iris said, "I've been needing a new car, this is my excuse. Now come on Jake don't be like Scaredy kat!"

"You watch Scaredy Kat?!" Chance shouted happily, tail swishing and ears whirling in excitement.

"Of course! I love the originals; I was never into reality TV like Mr. Litterson or anything. Even though he is funny, but oh well. I'm going to guess you're a fan too?"

"You can bet your tail I am! Did you see the episode when scaredy kat opens the coffin and is handed a bomb by the vampire?"

"How could I miss it? I watch the marathons whenever I can. Oooh or when the time when he opens the door and the pretty girl hands him the bomb, its comedy gold!"

Chance looked at Jake with a huge smiled and excited eyes and right then he knew his buddy had just found a new friend. She liked to destroy things, she made him laugh and she watches Scaredy Kat…They seem to have the same interests.

"Anyways though, BACK TO DESTORYING! So Jake, are you in?"

"Well I don't think I really have a choice," Jake said, cracking a small grin and walking over to the now nearly destroyed vehicle. The tires had been pried off, the doors completely gone. The windshield removed. The _steering wheel _was nearly in pieces, the hood had been torn off, anything that could be removed from under the hood was gone, the windshield wipers were now sticking onto each side of the surf rack like antennas and the seats had been destroyed, "What's left to destroy?"

"Well, chance here," She said, swiping his hat off his head and wearing it even though it was clearly way too big for her, "can help me rid of these fog lights and the surf rack, then you can help me pry the roofs off and rip the trunk door off," Iris squealed, happy he'd joined in the fun too. She jumped off the roof and snatched Jakes hat before wearing one backwards and one forwards, "Am I hip now guys?" She laughed, making the other's laugh along with her.

"Well…" Chance said, snatching a hat back from her and readjusting it on her head so it was twisted like a clock pointing to three o'clock, "Since they're a little big on you, I'd say you're more mafia style."

"HA mafia, no if you open the trunk and find a body THEN I'm ready for the mafia, but until then I think I'm just weird. NOW, help me get this off!" She tossed both Chance and Jake their hats back before climbing back up to the roof and throwing off the fog lights that were already unscrewed.

'This is fun,' Jake thought, helping rid of the surf rack, 'Chance and I haven't torn apart something for scraps since we had to rebuilding the Turbokat!'

* * *

_**A/N: Yeahhh weird aren't I? O.o anyways I hope you enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW! I really appreciate all the feed back you guys have been giving me!**_

_**Last review responses!**_

_**Uss71832:Thank you! I have so much to thank you for actually! I agree, guilt is undyingly powerful and is really hard to get rid off sometimes. Razor's Edge is one of my favorite episodes because it IS so much like losing a hostage it's just really neat. Of course they were fake in Razor's edge, just working for Darkkat but still, we got to taste a bit of what it would be like if they really did hurt someone. I know it's hard for nurses and doctors, they are unbelievably strong when it comes to the pain of losing a patient. It's awesome that you've worked in the ER, must been pretty GO GO GO all the time huh? Thank you for all your feed back on Dead man down and for this story! I really appreciate it more then you know! And hey you never know, maybe not soul mate, but definitely a close friend ;D Soul mates are for Callie and Razor, we all know it THE TRUTH! XDDD**_

_**And last but not least! Starsuvillian123: WOW thank you so much for all the watches and follows! And for your feedback, it too is appreciated very much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a good day/night!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW~~! **_

_**Hope you enjoyed! ~Deathwish1234**_


End file.
